This invention relates to an improved detergent composition which has the ability to remove, rapidly and completely, oil and grease, dirt, and embedded oxides from fiberglass surfaces, vinyl surfaces, wood painted surfaces, varnish coated surfaces, metallic surfaces such as chrome plated, stainless steel, and aluminum.
The present invention provides a detergent composition possessing excellent detergency and excellent ease of removing oxidation and polymerization products of oils, fats and tars as well as aged films of waxes.
In accordance with the present invention, a treatment technique and composition is available which removes the oxidation expeditiously and restores the surface whether it be fiberglass, metallic, wooden painted or vinyl to a substantially improved appearance and surface without having any deleterious effect on the surface and without creating noxious odors or fumes in the cleaning area.
The pleasure boat segment of the marine industry in particular has witnessed the introduction of new and/or improved materials which are utilized in the construction of both small and large pleasure craft. Each year many adaptations of existing materials necessary for the construction of these vessels are introduced.
The marine environment is perhaps the most severe relative to rapid oxidation of materials used in the construction and maintenance of the present day pleasure boats. The deleterious effect of salt spray, coupled with winds and infra red bombardment cause rapid deterioration of such materials. Without the removal from time to time of oxides or other deterioration products thus formed, continued deterioration of the materials and their ability to perform the functions for which they were designed is unchecked. The oxides, etc. formed by oxidation and other deterioration of these materials can be, by the application of the detergents of this invention, removed to restore the materials to their original, oxide-free condition. The detergent of the invention removes embedded oxides as well as dirt, grime, grease and mildew.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved technique for restoring and cleaning of painted metallic surfaces as well as removing oil, grease, grime, dirt and embedded oxides from the material surfaces noted without affecting the original treated surface.
Referring to the present day cleaning and deoxidizing agents, chemicals and detergents which are available, the present invention differs significantly since it is characterized by the fact that it is unusually flexible and multifaceted, being useful for a large variety of materials.
The application of the cleaner of the present invention to such a wide multitude of materials gives it a unique quality as a flexible concentrate which may be used full strength or diluted with either salt or fresh water (salt water being sometimes herein referred to as sea-water).
Cleaning compositions used in the marine industry presently are specialized for use on specific materials to be cleaned; further, they are usually classified as either cleaners or deoxidizers. Some products are available to perform in various areas and serve multipurpose uses; however, none is believed to have the multiplicity of uses of the novel detergent of the present invention.
Known compositions for "cleaning" in the marine industry include compositions of primarily sodium metasilicate together with N-alkyl and dimethyl benzyl ammonium chlorides. They manifest themselves in liquids and pastes and further are generally purported to "clean" a family of materials, but in order to be effective are recommended as one of a two-part system, such as a cleaning and polishing system. In this regard, the polishing operation usually enhances or completes the task sometimes purported to be achieved by the cleaner alone.
The detergent composition of the present invention requires no second step follow-up as the purpose is both to clean and deoxidize.
The composition of this invention generally utilizes a wetting agent, octyls and a solvent base. The composition provides breakdown, miscibility and emulsifying and dispersion effects which afford a synergistic action of the three major components. The ability of the composition to permeate into oily films and waxy compositions permits further emulsification and dispersion of such materials into solution. The preferred range of use of the composition of the invention is from its concentrate formula up to a dilution in water (fresh or salt) of 1 part by weight detergent composition to 28 parts by weight water.
It should be understood that although specific examples of compositions and their mode of application are given herein as intended for use in the pleasure boating marine industry, neither the invention nor the use is so limited. The invention rather provides a useful cleaning and deoxidizing product with excellent stability of the suspension and excellent shelf life.
Generally, the detergent composition of the invention provides a cleaner and deoxidizer which does not adversely affect the surfaces which it cleans and deoxidizes. The detergent of the present invention is capable of removing oxidation, i.e., oxides formed on metal and other surfaces, oil, grease, dirt, and grime from fiberglass, painted surfaces, varnished surfaces, vinyl surfaces, chrome plated metals, porcelain, aluminum, stainless steel, A.B.S. (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer) plastics, polyvinylchloride plastics, polypropylene plastics, nylon, and dacron materials. For example, the detergent of the present invention finds use in cleaning and deoxidizing boat hulls, decks, cabins and headliners, NAVY-type, Bimini-type and camper type tops used on pleasure boating vessels, is useful for removing oil, grease, dirt and grime from nylon and dacron cordage such as dock lines, anchor lines and halyard (sheet) lines, for removing mildew from vinyls, painted surfaces and varnished surfaces and for removing oil, grease, dirt and grime from nylon and dacron sails. The detergent composition finds use as a general purpose cleaner from grime, oxidized or otherwise deteriorated (as by sunlight) paint and dye scale, etc.